


Out Too Late (Matt)

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [12]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's date night, brothers share a wife, matt wines and dines his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Nick takes care of the kids so the Reader and Matt can have a date night.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 8





	Out Too Late (Matt)

_(GIF owned by cowboysht on Tumblr)_

“You look breathtaking,” Nick whispered as I came out of our shared bathroom in his house. Nicole had been sick with a stomach bug, and Nick had kept her close in case she got nauseous again. At the moment, she was sleeping soundly next to him, her face bright and red with the remains of a fever. “Matt’s going to lose his mind.”

I leaned against the side of the bed as I slipped on a pair of earrings. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? We can reschedule.”

“Nah,” he replied, reaching for my hand and pulling it to his lips. “Mattie’s watching _Wreck It Ralph_ for the third time. Nikki hasn’t been sick for almost a day, so I think she’s over the worst of it. And Lee’s asleep. I promise, Y/N, I’ve got this. You and Matt deserve a night off. Go enjoy your date.”

I leaned in and kissed him softly. “Love you, Nick.”

He smiled, his eyes going bright. “Love you, too, Sunshine.”

***

Matt grinned when I met him in the living room. He crossed toward me and pulled me into a warm, lingering hug with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I tucked my head beneath his chin and smiled back. “You ready?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, looking down at me with his twinkling brown eyes. He reached for my hand and slipped his fingers into place with mine. “And you’re okay with dinner and a movie?”

I squeezed his fingers and pulled him toward the door. “It’s a date with one of the most handsome, sweet, loving, and amazing men in the world. Who wouldn’t be happy?”

He chuckled as we walked out into the balmy Southern California evening. “God, you’re the best woman in the world.”

***

“Matt? Can I ask you a question?”

He glanced up from his plate, lifting a brow. “Of course, Mama.”

I took a sip of my drink and drew a deep breath. “Do you guys ever wonder about the kids? About which of you…”

“I don’t know about Nick, but I’ve thought about it before. I can’t _not_ wonder, even though it doesn’t change how feel about them one bit. It doesn’t matter to me if all three of them or mine or none of them are mine. They’re still _mine_.”

Some of the weight lifted off my heart. “I’ve worried about it since Mattie was born.”

Matt reached across the table and grasped my fingers in his. “Y/N, you don’t have to worry. I knew what I was getting into when I suggested this life. And I knew when we decided to try for kids with Nick involved too… I knew there was always going to be that question, you know? I look at them sometimes and I guess, but it doesn’t change how I feel. It doesn’t change that those are my daughters, that’s my son. Just as much as they’re Nick’s daughters and Nick’s son.”

He stroked his thumb over the back of my hand before tilting his head curiously. “Do _you_ wonder? Do you want to know?”

I sighed, feeling as if I’d been keeping a horrible secret. “Sometimes I wonder… what if one of them got sick… does it make a difference if they need blood or…”

He smiled gently. “We can call the doctor and ask. She knows all about us, and she’ll be honest about it.”

My chest relaxed, making it easier to breathe. “You are one of the best men I’ve ever met, Matt Jackson,” I said sincerely, “and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Don’t start that,” he said, blinking fast. “I’m not crying in the middle of Outback.”

***

Both houses were dark when we pulled back into the drive. Nick had sent a text to his brother during the movie, telling us to enjoy the rest of the night alone. It was sweet of him, but that was what Nick did.

I hopped up on the edge of the table while Matt put the leftovers away. “I had a good time tonight,” I said, watching him from beneath my lashes.

He turned, mouth open to respond. When he saw me, he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. The stance made his muscles stand out, reminding me how beautiful and strong he was.

“Hmm,” he said, making a show of looking me over from head to toe. When he’d looked his fill, he pushed off from the counter and crossed the space between us with confident strides. “Just a good time, huh?”

I shrugged and dipped my head. “Well… my date didn’t even kiss me goodnight.”

Matt’s bulk slid into view. His thumb and forefinger curled around my chin, tipping my face up to look him in the eye. The corner of his lip curled up into a grin. “Oh, I’m going to do more than that.”

Heat pooled in my belly at the hungry look in his eyes. He stepped into my space, wedging my knees open with his legs, and pulled me close with his hands on my hips. I closed my eyes and took a breath, drowning in the warmth and scent of him. When I looked at him again, he licked his lips and growled.

“There you go with those bedroom eyes of yours,” he purred. He tugged me even closer, grinning wickedly when I shivered. “You don’t understand what they do to a man.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I think I have something of an idea.”

He slid his hands beneath my ass and lifted me from the table. I latched my legs around his hips as he started off through the house. I tugged the elastic from his hair and ran my fingers through his thick, dark locks.

“Woman…” he warned. I nipped my bottom lip and watched his eyes darken, pupils blowing so wide his eyes were nearly black. “One of these days, you’re going to kill me looking at me like that.”

Before I could say anything, his lips captured mine, demanding and devouring. He held me with one arm while he tried to get my shirt off with the other hand. We broke apart as he tried to pull it over my head but, somehow, one of the buttons got caught up in my hair. I let out a squeal that surprised Matt enough that he backed into the footboard and plopped straight down on his ass, taking me with him.

I landed straddled over his stomach, and he let out a faint _oof_. I looked down at him, my blouse still tangled in the ends of my hair, and saw him trying to hold back a smile. His fingers worked to release the button from my hair as he tried to keep a straight face.

The laughter bubbled out of us both at the same time. Matt’s smile was breathtaking as he laughed, his eyes crinkling as his cheeks rounded. I rolled off onto the floor next to him, flat on my back and laughing so much that my sides started to ache.

Our fingers threaded together between us as we turned to face one another. “You’re a smooth one, Matt Jackson,” I teased.

“Me?” He propped himself up on his elbow, holding his free hand to his chest dramatically. “It was your hair that got in the way.”

We grinned at one another, leaning together and kissing between giggles and smiles. He slipped his fingers into my hair and bumped the tip of his nose into mine. A warm happy feeling took root deep in my chest as I looked at his bright, playful, wonderful smile.

Matt rolled to his feet and pulled me up with him. I squealed with laugher when he turned me around so that my back was pressed against his chest and then locked his arms around my waist. I felt him bend his knees and swatted at his hands.

“Don’t you dare, Matt! Don’t you da—”

The next thing I knew my feet flew up and I went rolling up into the air, landing shoulders first on the mattress. Matt slipped smoothly up onto the bed, moving as if he were sliding back into the ring. He grinned and dropped his upper body over my chest, hooking his hand under my far leg and pulling it toward him. His free hand smacked against the mattress.

One… Two…

I wriggled. “Shoulder’s up!”

Matt stopped to look, and I shoved him off. He plopped on his back, and I scrambled over, sitting on his chest and grabbing his leg. I leaned back and counted against the headboard.

One… Two… Three…

“Ding ding ding. I win. Y/N Jackson, one. Matt Jackson, zip.” I laughed as I hopped off, kneeling next to him. He reached out, the playful laughter in his brown eyes muted by something more serious but no less joyful. His fingers brushed my hair behind my ears.

“No other woman would let me suplex them into bed,” he said, shaking his head softly. “God, I love you.”

I dipped my head and pressed my lips to his. He snatched me in his arms, rolling until I was pinned beneath him. The kiss heated, warming until it turned boiling. Matt leaned back on his heels, fingers deftly popping the button on my jeans and tugging them down my legs. My underwear followed right after. His tongue darted over his bottom lip as he pulled off his own shirt, his eyes roaming along the length of my body. The expression on his face was one of a deep, ravenous hunger as he kicked off his pants and underwear.

My heart fell out of rhythm as he settled on his stomach, arms wrapped around my thighs as he pulled me close. His beard scratched against the inside of my thighs as he nuzzled against me, the flat of his tongue sweeping up along my folds. I shuddered and wrapped my fingers in his hair as he lapped at my clit. His fingers dug into my hips and thighs as he held me tight against his mouth, teeth grazing, lips wrapping around my flesh and sucking, tongue flicking rapidly against my clit, driving me toward the edge of an orgasm.

He groaned and the vibration rocketed through me, snapping the tight coiling tension in my stomach. My hips bucked against him as he drew out the feeling flooding my veins. When at last he took mercy on me, my vision had gone white, the world painted with sparkling stars, and every inch of my body was warm and tingling.

“Hey,” Matt whispered softly. The sweet, welcome weight of him settled over me. I blinked until he came into focus. He hovered just there, his eyes beautiful and dark and looking down at me as if every good thing in his world revolved around me. My gaze followed the path of his tongue over his lips, and a shiver ran up my spine at the knowledge that he was relishing in the taste of my flesh.

He took a deep breath and watched me for a long moment. Then he leaned over me, his hips notched between my thighs, his cock settled against my entrance. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, flexing his hips slowly forward. He braced himself with one hand on the headboard. The other ghosted over my skin, squeezing my breasts and toying with my nipples, slipping into my hair and stroking the line of my jaw.

I settled my palms against the curve of his ribs as I watched him—the way his skin slipped over the strong muscle beneath, the way his body flexed and bucked into me, the furrow in his brow and the soft smile in his lips. Matt looked down at me, his eyes alight as he wrapped his free arm around my back and rolled onto his back. I whimpered as he gripped my hips and guided my movements, lifting me up and grinding me back down against his cock.

“Matt…” I moaned, splaying my palms against his chest, pushing myself faster and harder. I could feel the tightening start at the base of my spine like a band being twisted over and over. He picked up his pace, slamming his hips into me as he chased his own release. I felt him throb within me as he came.

He growled my name as he slid his hand between my thighs, circling his thumb roughly against my clit. I bucked and circled my hips, desperately thankful for the friction of his fingers as I tipped over the edge into bliss.

***

We lay tangled together in the bed, my head pillowed on his chest. His fingers drew lazy patterns on my lower back in the soft silence. Matt hummed quietly, his lips against my hair.

“Y/N?” he queried sweetly.

“Hmm?” I replied, nuzzling against his warm skin. Sleep played along the edge of my consciousness.

“I’m sorry I suplexed you into the bed.”


End file.
